


Visible Traces of Possession

by Sintari (OriginalSintari)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalSintari/pseuds/Sintari
Summary: Naruto likes leaving marks. So does Neji.





	Visible Traces of Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myrafur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrafur/gifts).



> Written for the wonderful and greatly talented artist [Myrafur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrafur/pseuds/myrafur). Originally published in 2006 on LiveJournal.

Neji never asks Naruto what he's thinking because Naruto doesn't lie. Not even in bed like most people. In their way, the two of them have cultivated a language of code words and meaningful silences. Or so Neji believes.

"Tread carefully," Naruto's far-off gaze is saying. "There's no room for you here." 

But there will be. Neji retreats, ticks off a tally of Naruto's ribs as his hand slides down the front of the jumpsuit. The cloth is soaked through from the snowstorm outside, and the freezing zipper sticks to Neji’s fingertips at first touch. Naruto hasn’t bothered to towel himself off before climbing into Neji’s warm bed. Water drops that were once snowflakes bubble at the tips of Naruto’s spiky hair and melt down his face until they’re trapped in the two days growth of whiskers on his chin.

He wants to ask Naruto why he's even here then, if he's so fucking far away, but instead he unbuttons Naruto's fly with one hand because Hyuga Neji is doesn't do what he wants to do. He does what needs to be done.

He feels Naruto's cold hand tangle in his hair. So it's going to be like this, then. "I want your touch, but not you," Neji supplies in his mind. 

No, it’s not Neji that Naruto wants. But it will be.

He half unzips Naruto with his hand, but when his belly button, with it's trailing down of light hair is uncovered, Neji takes the zipper in his teeth. He stops to enjoy the sight of Naruto's abs unconsciously tightening to allow better access, his nipples puckered from the chill. Neji can feel Naruto hardening rapidly under him. His clothed erection strains against the cloth and Neji's chin.

He looks up. Naruto still isn't looking at him so Neji gives a too-impatient tug of the zipper. Naruto's head jerks toward him.

"That's good," he mutters. "Put your mouth on my cock."

Naruto likes his blowjobs. He'll flex his fingers in Neji's hair and grind into his mouth until Neji nearly chokes. Today, sweet precome already coats Naruto's cock. Neji nuzzles Naruto's stomach, rubs his cheek in the clear liquid and then looks up at Naruto. Naruto likes that, leaving marks, little visible trails of possession. 

"Suck it," Naruto instructs again and Neji finally complies. He is gratified when he looks up and sees Naruto watching him slowly mouth his cock.

They regard one another that way for hours, maybe. Or Neji wishes. Naruto's blue gaze flits from Neji's eyes to his mouth, Neji services Naruto without need of hands or encouragement. Naruto's breathing quickens and he grunts impatient noises in the back of his throat.

"Oh god. In your mouth," Naruto mutters too soon. Neji stops abruptly. He speaks aloud for the first time since Naruto knocked on his door and woke him up.

"No. On my face." It satisfied him to see Naruto's cock jump at the prospect. They’ve never done that before. These incidences between them are always followed by an efficient swallowing, and then are no more than a heady taste in Neji's mouth.

Naruto's eyes gleam. 

"Yeah. Okay." Like he’s the one doing Neji a favor. 

Hoisting himself up on his arms, Neji gives Naruto one long last lick up the underside of his cock before he crawls from the warm bed to the cold floor. His left knee rests in a puddle from one of Naruto’s footsteps. 

Naruto is instantly up after him, standing with the backs of his knees to the bed, his cock in his hand. 

Finally, Neji notes, Naruto's attention is focused solely on him.

The moment had cooled dimly as they changed positions, but Neji is happy to go to work on Naruto again. He traces patterns on his lover's abdomen with his tongue, buries his nose in sharply defined hipbones, and finally deigns to use his hands to cup Naruto's heavy balls. 

Standing over him, Naruto has grown speechless with desire. "Are- Are you sure?" he finally manages to grind out. "Gonna..."

Neji's eyes are narrowed to slits in an effort to hide his pleasure at this turn of events. He takes one of Naruto's hands, and together they both pump his twitching cock.

"Gonna what?" he asks slyly. 

"I'm gonna... Oh god. I'm gonna come on your face. Fuck. Neji!" 

Neji has just enough time to brush his hair from his forehead before he feels searing ropes of come. The mess is deceptively light, like insects walking along his cheekbones, across his forehead. Naruto is making guttural, tortured sounds and when Neji looks up, Naruto is looking right at him, eyes following the lines on his face. Memorizing. 

He catches Naruto's eye. They stare at one another while Neji reaches up and wipes a line of thick come off the ridge of his eyebrow, then slowly smears it down his cheek and over his lips before sucking it off his fingertip with an exaggerated motion of his jaw. 

Naruto's breath still comes in gasps. 

"Fuck, Neji. Fuck." 

Right then, at that exact moment, Neji can believe there is nothing on his lover's mind except the way his throat undulates as he swallows one of those visible marks, those traces of possession.


End file.
